Monovision
Monovision or Tubes are the inventions of Vladimir Farnsworth. Built from Monovisions, these creatures are deployed by Farnsworth via Conduits as his army to spread the Broadcast across the world and defeat the Mobile Trench Brigade. Leaders Vladimir Farnsworth is the inventor of the Monovision and the antagonist of [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. During the Great War, Vladimir Farnsworth served in a radio listening post in the Pacific. When the Broadcast swept the world, Farnsworth and Frank Woodruff were the only survivors. While Woodruff built walking platforms to aid disabled war veterans, Farnsworth conceived the Monovision, a television-like device through which viewers could experience the world from the comfort and safety of their own beds. Farnsworth was soon consumed by madness and became obsessed with spreading the "wisdom" of the Broadcast to everyone. To spread the Broadcast, Farnsworth built immense, continent-spanning cables that transmitted the mysterious signal. Conduits sprouting from the cable released various Monovision-based creatures that Farnsworth designed. These creatures overwhelmed conventional militaries until the establishment of the Mobile Trench Brigade; the firepower and durability of Mobile Trenches were all that could stand against the "Tubes". Farnsworth directs his Monovision army and taunts Woodruff and his Brigade through an aerial Monovision hub during missions. He is the final boss of the game, appearing in the Pacific campaign mission Farnsworth. Technology The Monovision is the creation of Vladimir Farnsworth after his contact with the Broadcast. It is a television-like device through which people can experience the world from the comfort and safety of their own beds, without having to venture outdoors. After Farnsworth went mad and built his various machines to spread the Broadcast, the term "Monovision" was also used to refer to Vladimir's forces. The Broadcast is a mysterious radio signal that swept the world not long after the Great War. The Broadcast caused the brains of thousands of people to explode; the sole survivors of the Broadcast, Frank Woodruff and Vladimir Farnsworth, each gained a vast new technological insight. Woodruff turned his ability to building the Mobile Trench; Farnsworth created the Monovision. The Broadcast eventually drove Farnsworth mad and instilled in him a desire to spread its "wisdom". To that end, Farnsworth created machines to serve as his army and conquer the world in the name of the Broadcast. Conduits are extensions of the Broadcast cable network spread across the world. Vladimir Farnsworth's many Monovision creatures are deployed by Conduits onto mission battlefields. Creatures The Resistor is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. They are the first enemies introduced to the player in the game, and are initially the most common of Vladimir Farnsworth's forces. Resistors usually avoid the player and attack the installation that the player is tasked with defending in each level. They can be easily eliminated by the player's Mobile Trench and drop a low amount of Scrap. The Tommy is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Tommys are similar to the basic Resistors, but possess a ranged attack which they can use against the player's Mobile Trench and the installation the player is tasked with defending. Tommys can be easily destroyed and drop a low amount of Scrap. The Blitzer is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. The primary tactic of Blitzers is to charge directly at the player's Mobile Trench and self-destruct, causing damage if the player is close enough to the blast. While this means Blitzers will not go after the target the player is defending, if they are not destroyed from a distance they can overwhelm the player. Blitzer explosions can damage other nearby Monovision units; use this to your advantage by sniping Blitzers when they charge past or through groups of other units. Blitzer explosions can also chain, making them an excellent target for explosive weaponry. The Aerial is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Aerials have a ranged attack which they use against the player's Mobile Trench and the target the player must defend. They attack in large groups, but have little health and can be quickly destroyed with Flak Weapons and Emplacements. Grenade launchers with the Magnet ability can also be very effective against them, as well as Broadcasters (provided you can get close enough). The Breaker is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Breakers are durable enemies equipped with an armored shell. This shell can only be broken by explosive Weapons and Emplacements, after which the Breaker is vulnerable to machine guns and can be destroyed. However, when said armored shell is broken they gain a boost to speed that can be slightly tricky if a group is unshelled. Explosive weapons that will remove a Breaker's shell include artillery cannons, grenade launchers, and the "Rosie" explosive shotgun. Broadcasters can also be used to kill a Breaker without first removing its shell. Breakers drop some some Scrap when their shell is broken and a moderate amount when they die. The Burst Transmitter is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Burst Transmitters are similar to Tommys, but are somewhat more durable and use their ranged attack to destroy Emplacements. Mine Layer Emplacements are particularly effective against Burst Transmitters because they are camouflaged; the Burst Transmitters cannot see these Emplacements, and consequently cannot destroy them. The Knob is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Knobs act as mobile mines. They will roll towards the player's Mobile Trench and the mission target in moderate-sized groups and detonate when they are close enough. Machine Gun Emplacements or Broadcaster Weapons are the best defense against these enemies. Knobs drop low amounts of Scrap. Snipe Tuners are special long-range Monovisions that begin appearing halfway through the Africa campaign. Usually spawning from Conduits out of the range of normal weapons, Snipe Tuners fire powerful long-range bursts of energy that can be crippling to Engineering Chassis. They are best dealt with from long range with Sniper Cannons or Snipe Turrets.' ' Jacobs are late-game Monovisions that act as support to other creatures. Using the prongs on their backs as shield generators, they make other Monovisions invincible as long as they are near. Jacobs are most often seen with Resistors and Breakers, although they occasionally accompany Big Willie. They can be taken out with any standard weapon, but are sometimes difficult to spot as they hide in amongst their guarded creatures. Solenoids '''are aerial units created by Vladimir Farnsworth after his death and subsequent rebirth at the hands of the Broadcast. They were created for the sole purpose of revenge against the Mobile Trench Brigade and they are first seen when the MTB is trying to take off into space for the first time. '''Cathodes are small Monovision created for the sole purpose of overwhelming Trenches in vast numbers and exploding on contact. They are incredibly small and fragile compared to a Trench, but they come in large swarms that try to latch onto the player and detonate. Sub-Bosses The Big Willie is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Big Willies are more powerful enemies that can withstand a significant amount of firepower. Multiple Emplacements and prolonged fire from the player's Mobile Trench may be necessary to take one down. Also, they are capable of destroying emplacements that are walked upon by them so place your emplacements with care. Big Willies drop a large amount of Scrap and can also drop a Loot Box. Big Willies are the weakest of the boss Monovisions, generally replaced by Arty and Bertha later on in the game. The Volt Dropper is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched]. Volt Droppers are the second sub-boss Monovisions encountered. They are large, flying creatures who make bombing runs on the objective. Flak Emplacements and Weapons are helpful in destroying this enemy. Volt Droppers drop large amounts of Scrap and can also drop a Loot Box. Bertha is the third of the boss Monovisions encountered in Trenched. Known for her ability to drop Knobs, Bertha has slightly more health than Big Willie. When killed, Bertha will drop Scrap and a Loot Box, but she will also drop one last wave of Knobs, so be careful. A good method of defeating Bertha is to blow up her Knobs with a Machine Gun or Broadcaster with the Deathsplosion ability while they are still underneath her. Arty is the last quadrupedal boss Monovision encountered in Trenched. Resembling a large Big Willie with an artillery cannon on its back, Arty can be potentially devestating to your objective's health. Arty is best dealt with using Emplacements (specifically Sniper and Mortar turrets), but is also vulnerable to artillery fire. It is best to take Arty out quickly, because like Snipe Tuners, he can be deadly if left alone. Amplifiers '''are large sub-bosses with enormous bipedal legs for arms and a giant mouth that emits a burst of energy that destroys turrets. Amplifiers are generally used on turrets and their primary weak point is located inside their mouths. '''Bosses The Northern Pylon is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched] and is the main boss of the European campaign in the mission Pylon. The Northern Pylon has three tiers of health which must be depleted for a victory, and throughout the battle it will be aided by various waves of Resistors. During the first tier, the Pylon is open to attack; Artillery Weapons are effective here. When the Pylon is not being attacked, it will attempt to charge up a powerful laser. The charge process can be interrupted by attacking. When the first tier of health is depleted, the Pylon will generate a shield that makes it invulnerable, but leaves its six legs exposed. At this time, an electrical storm attack like the one in Airfield may occur, but can be easily dodged. Destroying all six legs will deplete the second tier. The Pylon is most vulnerable during the third tier of health because it is immobile and its shield has fallen into disarray. After the third tier is depleted, the Pylon is destroyed. The Guardian of the Southern Terminal is a Monovision creature in [http://trenched.wikia.com/wiki/Trenched Trenched] and is the main boss of the African campaign in the mission Sphinx. It resembles a large worm with screens in it’s mouth. It attacks with bolts of energy and by surfacing in the midst of sandstorms. The''' Bear''' is the final boss of Rise of the Martian Bear. It is the combined location and body of Vladimir Farnsworth after he was killed by the Mobile Trench Brigade. It has three forms. Its first form resembles a large Cathedral and possesses two small towers by the side of it that power up when hit by a Monovision. After they are charged up, a large electrical discharge occurs. Its second form resembles a large tortoise and proceeds to attack with large bolts of energy, as well as summoning Solenoids from it’s mouth. The final form of the Bear is a large face, resembling Vlad and an orbiting tower with tentacles. This form has large tentacles to attack with, as well as energy bolts. The tower also fires energy at Trenches as it orbits the main Bear. Category:Enemy Faction